1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to optical fibers, and particularly to an optical fiber cable with an improved cable jacketing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fiber optic system, light energy, generally provided by a laser light source, is transmitted via an optical fiber for conveying information to a distant location.
Many uses dictate the requirement for a rugged optical fiber cable since damage to the optical fiber by means of cable kinks, twists, snags, or the like can objectionably degrade, if not destroy, proper transmission. In one type of optical fiber cable an elastomeric material such as room temperature vulcanizable silicone rubber surrounds the optical fiber providing a buffer layer and a fiber reinforced resin outer shell surrounds the silicone rubber layer. This construction provides for an extremely rugged optical fiber cable having high abrasion, impact and rupture resistance and a tensile strength to elongation ratio measurable in millions of psi. To achieve this ruggedness, the fiber-impregnated resin outer shell is relatively stiff and can only be wound around drums having certain minimum diameter. Various tactical situations exist, wherein the need for such high strength is not required and wherein space constraints dictate the use of a relatively small diameter spool or drum for storage and deployment of the optical fiber cable.
The present invention provides for an improved optical fiber cable construction which provides for more than adequate strength for many deployment and use situations and which can be manufactured with relative ease and at costs below that of the fiber impregnated resin cables.